Padme's Tears
by spygirl85
Summary: An alternate scene of Luke and Leia's birth and Padme's death. Will darkness reign over the galaxy forever, or will there be a new hope?


Author's Note: This is an alternate scene that I've had in my head for awhile. It is the scene where Padme gives birth. I loved how George wrote Padme's death scene, but I also wanted a little more...so I decided to write my own. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters, ships, planets, etc. belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilm, Ltd.

In a spotless medical facility well hidden within the galaxy, Padme Amidala Skywalker was giving birth...to twins. It should have been one of the most joyous moments of her life. It should have been a time for love and happiness. However, for Padme, it was a time to mourn. She had lost her husband to the clutches of evil. And she would lose even more in the hour to come.

Screams of pain filled the air as the medical droid induced Padme's labor. As tears and sweat flowed down her face, new screams could be heard...that of a baby.

And then came the news every expectant mother waits to hear. These words should have come from her husband, her beloved Anakin, a great Jedi Knight. But that was not to be. Instead, another Jedi sat by her side and delivered the news. Obi-Wan Kenobi, a loyal and faithful friend to both the Republic and Padme. "Padme, you have a healthy baby boy," uttered Obi-Wan in a surprisingly calm voice. He took the boy from the droid and brought him close so Padme could see.

As Padme turned her head, she saw him – her son, Luke – and smiled. "Luke," she whispered through the pain she felt. "His name is Luke." And as she gazed at his beautiful face, she knew at once that this boy would do great things. She looked into those eyes; so blue and so like his father's. Her hand went to stroke the smooth skin and calm the fears this child had of entering into a new world.

Her touch would not last long as more labor pains caused Padme to jolt. Her screams once again filled the medical facility and Obi-Wan's gentle hand went to grip Padme's to offer her some comfort. "Hold on Padme," Obi-Wan said, "it's almost over." Even as he said those words, Padme could feel the pain subside and the cries of another baby filled the room.

The medical droid quickly spoke some unintelligible words and Obi-Wan told her, "It's a beautiful baby girl." A girl. Blessed with both a boy and a girl. Padme could not wait to tell Anakin. But then the truth hit her once again like a slap on the face. Her husband was gone. Anakin Skywalker was no more. Fresh tears streamed down her beautiful face, but her thoughts were interrupted by Obi-Wan. "Padme," he asked, "what will you name her?"

"Leia," she said softly as she finally saw the little, round face. She gently grasped Leia's small hand and felt the strong grip of the child. Even with her sadness, Padme could not help but smile as she saw so much of herself in that little girl. The brown eyes, the dark hair, and, most of all, the strong grip. As she held Leia's hand, she knew, just as she had with Luke, that this child would do great things. And in that moment, while still holding tight to Leia's hand, she prayed that her children would remember her. All her love, kindness and beauty emanated from her in that small moment as she hoped that her children, the children of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker, would know they had a mother who loved them. And somehow, Padme knew that it would be alright. That these children would be alright and that her love for them would not be forgotten – that her children would know her, even if only for one precious moment. So she slowly released her hand from Leia's and looked at Obi-Wan, still holding her treasured son.

"Padme," he said, "hold on."

"It's too late for me, Obi-Wan," Padme sadly said. Padme knew she was dying. Her breaths were shallow and forced and her body was slowly giving in to the pain and sorrow she felt. Her heart had been broken and the tears came again as she thought of everything she had lost. It had always been her dream to have a husband and a family. She had had both...but not anymore. Her time as wife and mother had been cut short. Even now the time was vanishing as she thought these thoughts, and she knew she had to quickly tell Obi-Wan the burdens of her heart.

"Obi-Wan," she started out breathlessly, "you will watch over my children and take care of them, won't you?"

She saw him start to protest and quickly pleaded, "Please, Obi-Wan. Please protect them."

And as Obi-Wan spoke, she saw sadness in his eyes – that same sadness she had seen when she had asked him if he was going to kill Anakin. "Of course, Padme. I will protect Luke and Leia," he said in a resigned tone.

Padme felt a small ounce of relief. She knew she could always trust Obi-Wan and that he would see to it that her children were safe. "Thank you," was all she could utter. But that sadness in Obi-Wan's eyes...it had saddened her. She needed to make him understand why she couldn't go on, why she couldn't live.

"Obi-Wan, I'm...sorry. Anakin...he did this for me. He betrayed you...the Jedi...the Republic...for me! I'm...so...sorry. I'm so sorry I have to leave my children with a burden ...a burden that I was not strong enough to carry." The words had breathlessly tumbled from her mouth. They were full of such regret, such sorrow...yet they had come from her heart. She truly was sorry, but she knew she could never be strong enough to live each day knowing it was her fault Anakin had succumbed to the dark side. She knew it was not her destiny to fix the wrongs of the galaxy. There was a small pause as Padme looked on the face of her children. She tried to gather words in her mind that would make sense to her friend how she knew her children would bring hope during a dark time. But then she remembered that Obi-Wan was a Jedi, strong in the Force. Surely he would understand what she was about to say.

"Obi-Wan, there will be a new hope..." she began quietly. The words were coming slower now and she knew she must hurry. She lifted her hand to Leia's cheek and stroked it as she whispered, "for the Republic..." And then her hand moved to Luke's cheek as she finished, "And for Anakin." She didn't know why she had felt compelled to touch each of her child's faces and nor did she care. But Padme hoped that that touch would give her children the strength they needed to live their lives and fulfill their destinies.

She saw Obi-Wan's face as it formed into a grim look of confusion. But she saw understanding in his eyes. Padme knew that Obi-Wan understood her words. He understood why it was too painful for her to live. And he understand why he must protect the children. Padme saw all these thoughts run through his mind in a matter of seconds and again felt relief that Obi-Wan was there. This relief was immediately replaced with pain once again as her body was finally giving up. Her mind swarmed with hundreds of other thoughts she wished she could say, but she knew her life would soon end. Her hand still gently stroked Luke's face and her eyes were now fixed on Leia's face. And even with the hundreds of other thoughts running through her head, she knew what her last words must be. She knew she had one last task to do before leaving her children...she must restore Obi-Wan's faith in the good.

"Obi-Wan..." Padme could feel her life draining away and she hoped she had enough strength to say what she knew in her heart. Obi-Wan looked at her patiently as he waited for her to finish. "There is...still good in him. I...can feel it. There is still..." And with these final words, Padme Amidala Skywalker, former Queen and Senator of Naboo, wife of Anakin Skywalker, and mother to Luke and Leia breathed her last breath. Her eyes slowly closed as her gaze broke from Leia, and her hand gently lowered from Luke's cheek as her body lay still and silent.

Obi-Wan looked down sadly at the beautiful face that had brought so much happiness to Anakin's life. He had not approved of their relationship, yet he could never resolve himself to ever try and convince Anakin to stop seeing Padme. Perhaps it was because he was afraid it would cause a rift in his friendship with Anakin, but that had happened anyway. No, as Obi-Wan glanced over at the face of Leia, and then down onto the small form in his own arms, he knew there was a greater purpose to everything. Anakin needed Padme, and Padme needed Anakin. Although their love was doomed from the start, it would produce a hope that no one could have ever imagined. As Obi-Wan rolled these thoughts through his exhausted mind, he remembered Padme's last words. "_There is still good in him._" Obi-Wan knew these words were for him, yet he still couldn't quite believe them, not after what he had seen on Mustafar. He had seen Anakin burn as he uttered the words "I hate you" in such a way that made Obi-Wan wish he had never learned the ways of the Force and had never become a Jedi. Those words had cut through Obi-Wan's heart and had given him such a feeling of hopelessness. But perhaps Padme was right. Perhaps there was still good in Anakin.

His thoughts were interrupted by something the droid had said. He slowly took Leia from the droids metal arms and brought the children over to the bed that had been prepared for them. Master Yoda was standing by one of the glass windows that surrounded the medical room. When Obi-Wan looked at the old Jedi Master's face, he saw the pain in Yoda's eyes that Obi-Wan felt in his heart. Yet there was something else there, too. Was it hope? Obi-Wan thought he saw hope those big, round eyes. He tiredly walked over to Yoda and layed a hand on his shoulder and was surprised that the Jedi Master spoke. "Wise, Padme was. Strong the Force was with her. A new hope, there will be."

All Obi-Wan could do was smile in agreement. As he slowly turned to follow Master Yoda to the meeting room where Bail Organa was waiting, he glanced back one last time. He first saw Padme and her still, small form. Then, he saw the children, arms and legs wiggling with life. He wasn't one who normally had premonitions from the Force, but he somehow knew that all would well; that the darkness which now reigned over the galaxy would soon be destroyed. There would indeed be a new hope.

Well, that was it...I hope it did Star Wars justice. This is my first fanfic so please review and help me be a better writer! Thanks and God bless!


End file.
